Victorious on Facebook?
by The Reading Games
Summary: What if everyone was on Facebook and not the Slap? What if Tori and Beck were together? What if Jade and Cat's brother were dating? So many questions but you are wasting your time reading the summary. READ THE STORY ALREADY! thank you.


_A/N: Hey so i decided that i should totally make a Victorious story about Facebook! _

_Disclaimer: i Dont own Victorious or Facebook... though i wish i did._

**Victoria "Tori" Vega has joined Facebook**

_**Victoria "Tori" Vega** is now friends with **Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine, Andre Harris, Beckett "Beck" Oliver, **and** Jadelyn "Jade" West.**_

**Trina Vega: **Not that I care or anything but... I think you might have forgotten to send me a friend request.

**Rex Powers: **Nah. She forgotten you on purpose. She accidentally forgotten MOI.

**Andre Harris: **What?** Rex**? You have a Facebook and** Robbie** doesn't? Oh wait, never mind. Oh my God. I am Talking to a puppet.

**Rex Rowers:** Who You callin' a puppet, muppet?

**Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine: **HIIII! Once, my brother took me to see the Muppets, he got yelled at by a cop. hehe.

_**Andre Harris**__**, Beckett "Beck" Oliver,** and **Jason Valentine** likes this._

**Jason Valentine: **It's true! OH AND **CAT**, DONT TELL THE COPS IM OUTTA JAIL!

**Jadelyn "Jade" West: **I am soooo glad your out of jail **Jason**! We can finally be together again. Ya hear that** Back**?

**Beckett "Beck" Oliver: **I don't care.** Tori** and I are official.

**Victoria "Tori" Vega: **I thought we were going to announce that tomorrow. Oh well, now the world knows ;)

_**Victoria "Tori" Vega** has just changed her status to in a relationship._

_**Beckett "Beck" Oliver** likes this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Victoria "Tori" Vega<strong> is now friends with **Trina Vega, Rex Powers, Sinjin VanCleef, Robbie Shapiro**, and 279 other people. Total of 287 people._

**Trina Vega**:** Tori**! Why do you have 280 more friends than me?

**Jason Valentine:** Because she is beautiful and talented.

**Beckett "Beck" Oliver:** Well, isn't somebody a kiss-up!

**Jadelyn "Jade" West:** Maaaan **Beck**, i never seen you so... so... JEALOUS!

B**eckett "Beck" Oliver: **CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND **WEST!** AND SHUT UP!

**_Victoria "_**_**Tori" Vega** likes this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong> is in a relationship with **Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine,**_

**Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine: **Sigh, i feel like Cinderella :)

**Victoria "Tori" Vega: **OMG! IT IS OFFICIAL? AHHHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!

**Ryder Daniels: **Aw great. how great. Dang i wanted to get a good grade on our R and B test.

**Robbie Shapiro: **You do realize that you said that out loud... right?

**Ryder Daniels**: CRAP!

**Robbie Shapiro**: How did you become my friend anyway?

**Ryder Daniels:** Oh easy. I heard you accepted everyone so i decided to change my name and then when you accepted me, i changed it back. Surprisingly, you didnt notice... you accepted it like 6 months ago.

_**Robbie Shapiro** had unfriended **Ryder Daniels**._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Victoria "Tori" Vega:<strong>_YAY!** Beckett "Beck" Oliver **and I are going to Cancun this summer!

**Jadelyn "Jade" West:** **Beck** and I always went to Cancun together!

**Jason Valentine:** I'm your boyfriend now and where ever i take you, YOU ACCEPT IT!

**Jadelyn "Jade" West: **Shut Up.

**Jason Valentine**: Shutting, sweetie.

**Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine:** **Jade,** You have got to teach me how to shut him up!

_**Jadelyn "Jade" West, Victoria "Tori" Vega, Beckett "Beck" Oliver, **and **Andre Harris** likes this._

* * *

><p><em>Robbie Shapiro has liked <em>Math, Physics, English, Geometry, Algebra, Chemistry, Biology, _and 29 more pages._

**Jadelyn "Jade" West:** Nerd, geek, spaz, wow so many insulting names that fit you perfectly!

**_Rex Powers_** likes this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine <em>**_created the group, Breakfast Bunch._

**Holly Vega:** Aw such a cute name. Why is there a group for this?

**Victoria "Tori" Vega: **Mom? You have a Facebook? Why?

**Holly Vega: **I wanted to know the recent "hip" things. Now can someone answer my question?

**Victoria "Tori" Vega: **hehe...1st, i love you mommy, 2nd, i kinda, maybe, sorta... got detention...

**Holly Vega:** No comment. No comment at all.

**_Trina Vega_**_likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria "Tori" Vega: <strong>Great. How Great. I am grounded a week before my 19Th birthday.

**Holly Vega:** Oh don't worry you wont be grounded for a long time. You will be un-grounded on your birthday for your birthday present!

**Victoria "Tori" Vega**: really?

**Holly Vega:** no.

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria "Tori" Vega: <strong>I'm chillin' in the hot tub. Wait should i say sweating? wait what?

**_Beckett "Beck" Oliver_ **_likes this_

**Andre Harris: **Ewww! **Beck** you perv! Seriously? Liking her status?

**Beckett "Beck" Oliver:** What? It was funny!

_**Caterina Hannah "Cat" Valentine** likes this._

* * *

><p><strong>Victoria "Tori" Vega: <strong>Yay! It's my birthday! whooo! party time! Trina better not get me a pair of her old sneakers again!

**Trina Vega: **I dont always do that! What about the time when... or when...ok nevermind


End file.
